highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Personal Armour
Initially after induction into the House Highdown miltiary forces, regiments are instructed to keep their existing Departmento Munitorum-issue armour - typically basic Imperial Guard flak - in order both to minimise the culture shock experienced from being inducted into a hierarchy with quite different norms and goals than the ones they are used to, and to provide time for the Ludd industry to produce replacements if there are insufficient suits in the armoury. The former of these goals is important because the diverse planets that provide House Highdown with troops have wildly varying levels of interaction with technology and some are prone to react with superstition at the idea of wearing armour capable of changing colour and transmitting sound into their ears. The second goal is important because the mesh and carapace armour is challenging to fabricate and, for now at least, industrial output is limited to fewer than a hundred suits per day. = Armour designs = Flak Armour, Uniform - FAU Mk I Based loosely on the traditional poncho and riding trousers worn on Ludd, this simple lightweight flak armour provides adequate protection for rear echelon troops and PDF personnel. It uses breathable synthetic flak weave material that can easily be adapted for warm weather with insulating liners. A range of camo patterns are available dependent on environment and a simple weight-balancing gear system plus a lightweight open-faced helmet with slide-down polycarbonate visor come as standard. A large pocket covering the chest accepts a CASM chestplate, albeit in the front only. Armour: 3 all over (5 vs indirect hits from Blast weapons); 6kg +10 to resist effects of extreme environments +10 to concealment when in camo-appropriate environment Mesh Armour, Uniform - MAU Mk I Lightweight micromesh Battle Dress Uniform offering a level of protection comparable to basic flak under most conditions, while being substantially less encumbering and featuring various advanced systems that can act as force multipliers. The BDU offers decent NBC protection, particularly with the included hood up and rebreather attached. A shear-thickening material impregnated throughout the micromesh offers greater protection against shrapnel and stab wounds, and a Ludd Cephalopod derived pseudo-cameleoline coating provides enhanced stealth capabilities. Fluid channels allows for temperature control, powered by standard charge packs and filling from an integrated hydration reservoir. Weight-balancing modular gear system comes as standard, as do whisper boots. ' '''Armour: 3 all over (with hood up); +2 vs explosive/rending +30 to resist contact toxins +20 to Toughness tests against the effects of extreme environments +20 to concealment and move silent 5kg ' '''Modular gear options: * Sidearm holster * Microbead * Compact vox caster * Recoil gloves * Advanced medkit * Auspex * Combi-tool * Data-slate * Grav chute * Stummer * Pict recorder * Backpack Carapace Armour System, Modular - CASM Mk I Set of quick-attach plasteel-cased composite ceramite plates designed to provide additional protection over that of the MAU. Issued to front-line troops where possible, with rules regarding which components to wear at what times left to discretion of regimental commanders. Ludd cameleoline coating (allows BDU to retain stealth bonus when worn together; not included in basic chestplate & helmet-only model issued to less important troops) Comes with helmet featuring detachable rebreather, microbead, and mounting points for preysense/photo visor sights. When worn with MAU, the neckline can be sealed to provide a fully enclosed environmental protection suit. Helmet provides +20 to resist audio based stun attacks. Armour: 5 all over; +2 vs impact Carapace Armour, Void Resistant - CAVR Mk I As per Pressure Carapace (p63 HA, Very Rare) Angular carapace with a menacing faceless helmet. Matte black hard plates over a pressure-sealed self-repairing softshell voidsuit. Issued to high value special operations forces exclusively. Armour mods: Impact gel cells, mag boots, best dataslate, (all rare); Nightshroud layer, Deflective construction, good stummer (both scarce) Helmet: good quality photo visor, preysense sight, good auspex, pict recorder, good vox caster (all rare), plus integrate sabbat helm effect Backpack options: jump packs for dynamic insertions, cold gas void maneuvering jets, grav chutes for stealth insertions, or simple backpacks for extended missions Category:Materiel Category:Ludd Designs